Love Hurts
by ACuteUfoKitty
Summary: hey so i finished this already on wattpad and just thought id post it here and if i ask someone for a review its probably for my other story Celestial Betrayal and i dont own the characters or fairytail just the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Juvia POV

I'm laying in my bed trying to cry myself to sleep when my brother Jacob walked in. I look over to my dresser and see the blade that's always carry around with me but never resorted to using. When my brother starts to snuggle up to me I finally get a peaceful nights sleep. (In the morning) I wake up to see that last night when I drink a cup of water like always I was drugged to fall asleep quickly. I look down to see that I'm strapped to a chair and am covered with cuts and bruises. More than I can count. I go to move but when I do a huge pain spreads through my arm. I look over to see a really deep gash in my arm probably caused by the bloody knife I see on the counter. Slowly but surely I get up to go read the note that's on the counter. I start to cry as I read it. It says:

Dear Daughter,

Juvia, I am sorry that I had to do that to you but if I didn't they would have killed you and your brother and I just couldn't bear with that. They also said that since I held back when doing this they are going to kill him. I don't know where he is but I'm saving myself. If anyone asks I killed myself and you don't know where I am. There is a little bit of money in a blue box under your brothers bed. Take it and use it wisely. That's all I could leave you while still having enough for myself. Just to act like a normal dad today. Have a great day at school today and make sure to make many freinds. Oh and one more thing. DONT tell anyone where you got the cuts or else I swear I'll kill you myself.

Love Hurts,  
Julian Locksar

Suddenly my knees buckle out from under me knowing that it was my father that did this and my brother was part of it too. I decide that I will go to school today so I get ready and put makeup over all of my cuts except the huge one on my arm. I decide to wear a short sleeved shirt because it will still cover the cut on my shoulder. Today is my first day at magnolia high. The school where the phrase "love hurts" will haunt me. I make an oath to never fall in love with anyone from the school that my father sent me to after THIS.

 **Hey how did you like it? Sorry if it's bad but I have the whole story in front of me. Find out what happens next and oh one more thing actually two. Shoutout to oovickoo, this is a very talented writer. Check out her/his stories (sorry idk what u are X3) Remember Like, Vote, and Comment!**  
 **Sincerely**  
 **-Fairy-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia POV

I finally arrive at the school and as I'm standing In front of the gates all the girls line up and starts cheering when a group of guys walk by me. A raven haired boy winks at me as I just stand there in disgust. A group of girls went up there and I'm guessing that they were dating because they let them stay. Not really caring I keep on walking until I walk all the way past them without a second glance. I hear some rude comments like "slut, bitch, who does she think she is?, she just a nobody." Those comments don't hurt me not even the littlest because at my old school I was bullied way worse than this. I shut them out and keep on walking when I feel that I'm being started at. I Turn around and see that raven haired boy staring at me. Deciding to make him stop I say "take a picture it will last longer, Baka" as he stutters to reply I walk into class with a smirk on my face. While feeling the glares behind my back directed at me.(In Class) I'm sitting in class when the teacher , Mr Happy, finally starts to call roll. He says "gajeel check natsu check Lucy check levy check hmmm oh and students there is a new student today. Juvia Locksar would you please come up here?" He asks and I just stand up and walk up there. Wen I'm up at the front I give a small wave. When I start to go back down I see all eyes staring at the gash in my arm. Mr happy stutterers " Juvia are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" I just shake my head as I bounce back to my seat cheerfully. I don't think anyone bought it because when I say back in my seat my arm hit the desk slightly and I winced. Mr happy then orders me to go to the nurse and for gray to show me there. I scowl and gather my stuff then walk out the door. I hear footsteps behind me and the raven haired boy asks " so how did u get all those cuts in the first place" I stop in my track trying to hold in my emotions and succeed. I reply "does it matter" my voice laced with venom. He replied "God don't have to be so rude to me I'm just trying to be friendly" then having a smirk on my face I say in my best impression of a fangirl "Would you like me better this way gray-sama?" I say who'll batting my eyelashes with my hands clasped in front of me. "Oh hell nah" I hear him reply and the smirk grows into a grin across my face. I say again girly "anything for my gray-sama" and then in my regular voice u turn around and say "leave me alone" and with that we head to the nurse.

 **Hope you liked the second chapter! I have a very good feeling about the plot that goes with this story. Oh and if I already have the chapters written and I have more time I'll update one right after the other! And i know this chapter is short but im just copy and pasting the stories from wattwad. :3**


End file.
